Collision
by YugiGirl06
Summary: A NarutoTsubasa Reservoir Chronicle crossover. Searching for the feather in Recort, Syaoran and Sakura suddenly fall unconscious, only to be switched out with Sasuke and Sakura after the fight with Deidara. SyaoranxSakura, SasuSaku. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Collision**

**A Naruto/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Crossover**

"Art is a bang!"

The words rang in his ears as his headache worsened. Damn bastard. He lost a good snake during his escape. But then, it was him or the snake, and he wasn't ready to die yet.

As his fishy companion tried to steady him, his vision started to blur.

"Suigetsu, catch him!" He heard the red-haired girl shout to the shark, and then everything went dark.

---

"Pakkun…" She looked toward the explosion's site.

"There's no doubt. Even with the scents of the explosion, I can smell his blood." The ninja dog looked up at her. Concern found its way onto the girl's face. She was about to run, but Pakkun noticed the freeze in her step. Not seconds after she had taken that step, she collapsed onto the ground.

---

"Kurogane-san…" He smiled at his mentor, and maybe even, friend.

"You need to rest." Kurogane lightly pushed the boy back so his head hit the pillow. The boy made to protest, but the look Kurogane gave him was enough to silence him. So, he closed his eyes to take a quick nap.

---

Fai looked to the girl at his side. Worry was etched into her features. Mokona tried desperately to cheer her up, but it was no use.

"Fai-san, I…I don't know…" The girl looked to the blonde, holding back tears. Fai could only pat her head and smile.

"He'll be fine."

The words echoed in her ears before she blacked out.

---

"They're all out cold…" the woman stared on.

"Let's switch them out immediately. This could be our only chance to get them away from the Space-Time Witch," the man stated, hiding behind his glasses.

"As you wish," the woman replied.

---

His head continued to throb as he opened his eyes. He tried to get up, and winced, falling back on…a pillow?

Kurogane abandoned his stool at the bedside. He stared in shock at the figure in the infirmary bed as the boy made to get up.

"Who in the hell are you?"

The boy snapped up, eyes wide. He took in his surroundings, including the man against the wall and the fallen stool.

"…"

---

Fai blinked once or twice to confirm what he had seen. The girl was gone, and in her place was another girl. He picked her up and headed for the infirmary within the library he had just left.

---

Fai burst through the door, causing Kurogane to –almost- jump. Mokona quickly jumped down from Fai's shoulder as the blonde tried to catch his breath. As he did so, the girl in his arms stirred. She opened her eyes, and then blinked a couple of times.

"Who're you?" She screamed.

The boy in the infirmary bed blinked. There was no way that girl was…

"Sakura?"

The girl jumped out of Fai's arms, and made as to reach for a kunai before her hand froze at the sound of her name. Eyes wide, she turned to look at the occupant of the bed.

"Sasuke…kun…?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know, the first chapter's kind of rocky. I wrote this when we were on chapter 363 of Naruto, and right now manga-wise for Tsubasa I'm stuck in Recort. Bear with me, the story will get better! 


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

**A/N:**

To the _Collision _readers:

I apologize for the lack of updates for this story. The plan fell out, and I stopped my avid reading of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles so I am more than far behind. I'm still uncertain as to whether I want to continue writing this story, unlike _What Happens Next_, which is definitely coming back.

If anyone would like to continue this story, please note me on . My username is YugiGirl (That was kind of a given), and I'd be happy to tell you where I planned on going with the story and give you a few ideas. I'm sorry that it doesn't look like I'll be getting back to this story, but the truth is I'm really busy with my schoolwork and I'm returning to the fanfiction world with one story at a time.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews!

-Yugi-chan


End file.
